One of the problems with chum that is commercially available today is there is a lot of waste and once the chum is purchased, it cannot be stored without refrigeration. Thus, it is easier to dispose of it than to try to keep it for re-use. Refrigeration with its required source of electricity, is needed just to store the chum. Existing chum can be purchased in a frozen block form, but should be maintained in this frozen state until ready for use; otherwise, the thawed chum begins to spoil.
The present invention is based on this underlying recognition of a need for an effective all-inclusive fish chum system, where the chum does not require electricity for refrigeration or ice and that can be stored for long periods of time anywhere. The result was the development of a fish chum incorporated in a packaging system for facilitating its storage and eventual dispersion in the water. Further, the chum product developed is not messy and does not smell.
The present invention can be used on fresh or salt-water fish. The novel fish chum system gives the fisherman freedom and choice to use or not to use. The fisherman can keep the fish chum system close by his hook. In one embodiment, the packaging components allows for the fish chum system to be refilled easily any time anywhere with no mess. However, once used, the fisherman will have to re-seal the fish chum system, or at least place it in a sealable/closable poly-bag. The invention is effectively an all-inclusive fish chum system in a kit ready to drop in the water. The mesh bag incorporated in the invention allows for the self-regulating dispersion of the chum so as not to waste fish chum.